Innocent to Dangerous
by iluplukachan
Summary: The Vocaloid Family were like any family except they were all singers, before their boss fired them all and found another group. Will they turn evil? How will they live? "Len pulled out a dagger from his shoe, Rin whipped out a katana..."


Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Miku's world. Everything was bright, sea green, and stuffed with leeks. When everything started to melt and the stench of burning flesh made her gag. She opened her eyes, and saw the same old boring damn pink haired teacher attempting to teach the class math. Mikuo stared at her in concern, suddenly a piece of chalk whizzed by her face. Luka ( the teacher) glared at her, and hissed "Pay attention, or else not only you'll get in trouble here but also at the Vocaloid house."She whipped her head to face the board, when she felt the light tapping of a pen. On the corner of her desk was a tiny piece of paper. "Miku-chan, are you okay? Your eyes seem more green than usual, also you started to cry." Mikuo even drew a tiny sad face on the edge of the paper.

Miku's mood lifted a little, "It's okay Mikuo, it's just a creepy dream." She silently passed the note, when a pink nailed hand grabbed it before Mikuo could. Luka grinned at Miku, "Sleeping in my class huh? Is my class really that damn boring to you? What the HELL? No wonder you failed every test I gave you." Miku rolled her eyes, and covered her ears, she glanced at Mikuo and saw him smirk. He silently took out his headphones to his new iPhone, Luka saw Mikuo starting to nod his head and grabbed the headphones. "I'm going to kill you guys." she cried in frustration, and went back to teaching. Miku high fived Mikuo under the table, the rest of the school day went by just fine.

* After School in the Vocaloid House*

"Mikuuuu, Mikuo! Get your damn asses to my room, or else I'm going to get Meiko to smack your damn asses. She's drunkkkk!" Luka screamed, her face bright red. Miku and Mikuo stared at each other for a second and ran into Luka's room. "How dare you stupid children pass notes in my class?" Luka screamed. Miku glanced at the door and saw the tips of two blonde hairs, and one blue, and secretly pointed it out to Mikuo. Soon they were on the floor laughing, "Hey! How are we supposed to keep our singing jobs if all of you keep on goofing around like this?" Luka cried. Miku glanced around the pink, frilly room that belonged to Luka, and spotted a piece of paper sticking out the trash. She gingerly picked it up and read the content. Her eyes grew wider with every word, she slowly passed it to Mikuo. Luka stared at Miku in shock, "You read it?" she whispered. Miku slowly nodded unable to talk, Len and Rin walked to read the note too. They clung onto each other whispering no.

Kaito dragged a passed out Meiko into the room to read the note too, it read "I'm so sorry my Vocaloid family (not!) but I found a better group. They are called the Megapoids, please find some new jobs that all of you useless people can do. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh but all you guys do is goof around. So bye-bye! :)" Mikuo's hands trembled with anger. "How dare they? We goof around but we can sing, you know what we don't need that stupid corporation. We'll join a new one." Mikuo said with confidence, but as Miku touched his arm, she felt it tremble. He was scared too. They heard the door, and there at the door way was the oldest out of the Vocaloids, Gakupo. Gakupo stared at the frightened faces, and dropped his bags and raced into the room. He glanced at the note on the floor, ( how on Earth did the note get there? I mean weren't they just holding it? I don't get this and I wrote this. Ha.) he had the same reaction. "What the FUCK? What the hell is this shit? I spent one half of my life working my ass of only to be greeted by this shit?" he screamed till his face turned purple like his hair.

Len and Rin cowered in the corner with Miku and Mikuo on top of them, they were unprepared for what was happening next. Meiko walked up to him, and kicked him in this very painful part. "Ahhhh... shit what the hell was that for Meiko?" Meiko glared at him, "Chill. Being pissed off isn't going to help. We need to figure things out." Everyone stared at Meiko, for once she said something sensible. "Meiko, how about this? Try to lay off all the sake and we can buy things we need with all that leftover cash, Miku, whenever you prepare food don't make leek based things that we can't eat. That only wastes money, Kaito. I'm sorry, no ice-cream-" Luka was cut off by Kaito's moaning. She rolled her eyes and continued, "Len and Rin, I'm sorry. No limes and lemons for a while. I'll lay off the tuna and Gakupo! LAY OFF THE SAMURAI COSPLAY AND EGGPLANTS!" she screamed. Everyone nodded in agreement to Luka's statement, Gakupo really needed to stop buying his samurai costumes and eggplants.

Len walked out of the room in a rush, Rin quickly followed. Miku glanced out the window, Rin was sobbing on the street with Len wrapping his arm around her. Miku knew they needed more money, and fast. She grabbed Mikuo's hand and slipped into the night. (It turned to night already? There's something wrong with my story.) Mikuo followed her, they arrived in front of a modeling company. They stepped into a luxurious room filled with clothing thrown everywhere. A woman glanced at them, and lead them to a dingy room. There sat a man that seemed know nothing but work. His mouth moved so fast it was hard to catch what he saying, files where everywhere. He waved his hand, motioning for them to sit down. "You need jobs, right? Well you both can be models, you have the looks, the height, and the elegance." he said, finally putting down the phone. Miku's face light up with glee, Mikuo just sat a tiny smile playing on his lips. They were whisked up and given outfits to try on.

Miku held up a sea green dress decorated with a bamboo like pattern. She walked out and saw Mikuo wearing something similar. After the photo shoot, they returned home only to find Len with bleeding wounds all over him. Rin had dough all over her, and like Len blood dripping off wounds. Kaito and Meiko were sitting in a corner polishing their new weapons. Blisters had formed all over their hands, Miku and Mikuo's feet were bleeding and full of sores. "Gakupo and Luka haven't returned yet, I brought dinner." Rin said out of the blue. There on the table was a full meal, still steaming.

"So, everyone got jobs?" Miku asked, scared to hear what they were. "Ya, I'm a patisserie." Rin answered disappointingly. "Me and Meiko are mercenaries from now on. " Kaito replied, waving his new pistol around. Miku's mouth dropped, and noticed Len hadn't answered. He usually replied first because he thought that was the way to prove that he loved her. "I... I... ummmm... I started a new gang. Rin's in it with me." he whispered. Now Miku and Mikuo's mouth were wide open and they were hyperventilating. Luka and Gakupo stumbled in bloody. "Don't... go... out." Luka muttered right before collapsing with Gakupo at the doorway. Len pulled out a dagger from his shoe, Rin whipped out a katana, Meiko and Kaito picked up their guns and were ready. Miku, who had learned how to use a bow and arrow since she was five picked up a tiny, automatic bow from under the table. Mikuo, who had learned how to use a whip untied his belt which turned out to be his whip. Meiko and Kaito dragged Luka and Gakupo into their rooms, when the doorbell rang, and someone started banging on the door.


End file.
